


jolt

by bluetint



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory, Public Transportation, they are on a bus, this is actually changkiho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: Changkyun, Kihyun and Hoseok on a bus.





	jolt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notionally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notionally/gifts).



> hello! 
> 
> this is a birthday gift for ally ❤ because she deserves it!
> 
> uh, this is my first work this fandom so please be gentle!

Public transport was the bane of traveling. Invasion of personal space. Walls of bodies. Overwhelming odor. It was 2019 but people still thought deodorant was optional.

It is not. Deo that B.O.

Kihyun bitched about it every morning before breakfast. And then he went to catch the eight o'clock bus he took every morning to class. Today, for reasons unknown even to him, Changkyun offers to accompany Kihyun.

He wants to take it back as soon as it’s out. But the look of sheer joy on Kihyun’s face stops him.

It’s actually the wicked looking butter knife he’s holding. But let's not focus on that.

The bus is packed.

Back in high school, he used to avoid maximum contact by maneuvering himself into the space between the seats and the backdoor. It was cramped and he barely fit but it was miles better than being pressed up against strangers.

There is no such thing on the bus Kihyun takes.

To his horror, it is packed. Absurdly so for an early hour. The conductor yelled at him to get a move on. A hand pushes him ahead. He goes. Stops short of the stranger in front of him.

Kihyun, ever perceptive Kihyun, pushes him between two seats, placing his back to the window. The occupants of the seats are fast asleep, heads lolling and mouths open.

The driver hits the brakes. Kihyun falls. He’s saved by Hoseok grabbing him. Kihyun’s other boyfriend.

They're still new to this. Adjusting to another person for the sake of the same person.

Changkyun has never been part of a threesome, much less a duo. Kihyun is his first serious relationship.

He looks up. 

Hoseok is at his front. He smiles. Kihyun is at his side. Leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed.

Hoseok had been dragged along by default. They were in a relationship now. 

“When in a relationship, you are doomed to do everything together,” Hyunwoo imparted wisely. It wasn’t often that happened. The wise part, that is.

The bus jolts sending Chagkyun flying forward. He tries to grab something. 

He does.

It's soft and firm.

He opens his eyes.

His hand is on Hoseok’s chest.

Changkyun flushes.

Hosek smirks.

Kihyun sighs.

To make things worse, his brain decides he must absolutely squeeze.

The look on Hoseok’s face states he very much appreciates it. The muscle under his hand jumps as Hoseok flexes it.

With much difficulty (and regret) he moves his hand. He thinks of taking his phone out, but thinks better of it. 

Sighing he looks at his feet. The couple sleeps on.

It’s smooth for a while. But then someone, sounding frantic, hollers for the driver to stop at a particular destination. 

The driver hits the brakes. Whoever that person is, starts moving from the middle of the bus, towards the front. Loud complaints and emphatic cursing follow. 

The person soldiers on.

Pushes Hoseok into Changkyun on his way. His chest is a mere inches away from his face. 

The bus isn’t the only thing that jolts this time. 

Hoseok must be used to people face-planting in his tiddies because he doesn’t even react. 

Face warming, he pulls back. Looks anywhere but at Hoseok.

Kihyun sighs again. Fondly, this time.

It seems like Hoseok’s chest and Changkyun’s face were fated to meet today. Over and over.

After the seventh time, Changkyun waves the white flag. Hoseok’s hand cups the back of his neck. It is big but gentle. Like him. 

Kihyun’s slender arm slides around his waist. It is small but firm. Like him.

They stay like that for a long time. 

Kihyun ends up missing his stop.

But, he thinks with their arms securely around each other, it’s worth it.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hoesides) C:


End file.
